Mi Pequeño boton de Cerezo
by BravoBaars
Summary: <html><head></head>Nunca supe en que momento sucedio, si fui yo quien lo busco, o ella me hechizo desde el dia en que nacio. No me importa si esta prohibida...Solo se...QUE ES MIA.¿Como puede un empresario enamorarse de su sobrina?</html>
1. Chapter 1

El nacimiento del Cerezo 

-¡Brum, Brum, brum!- gritaba un niño perturbando la inmaculada calma del lugar, mientras el corría de un lado a otro con su pequeño auto de juguete, las enfermeras y algunas personas que se encontraban en la sala de espera lo miraban con desaprobación, a el y a sus padres.

El rostro de la madre se coloreo de vergüenza al mismo tiempo que le quitaba el juguete y lo sujetaba de la mano.

-¡Mama!-se quejaba el niño de diez años.

-Esto es un hospital Sasuke, ten respeto.

-Hmp.

Sasuke inflo los cachetes y se cruzo de brazos tal y como siempre hacia cuando estaba enojado o quería algo, en otro momento Mikoto estaría muerta de ternura, pero ese día tanto ella como su marido eran un manojo de nervios.

El niño miro a ambos despectivamente, Fugaku quien siempre era frió y correcto exudaba nerviosismo de sus poros, apretaba la mandíbula provocando la tensión de sus músculos faciales mientras Mikoto susurraba las mismas plegarias que lo obligaba a memorizar.

Dio un audible bufido mientras pensaba…

¿Como podían alborotarse tanto por un bebe?

Un llorón, molesto y oloroso bebe que robaría la atención de todos, con el cual tendría que jugar y compartir sus juguetes.

_-"·Nunca querré a ese bebe"·-_penso apretando el entrecejo.

Y en el momento en que Mikoto se distrajo y el estiro la blanca mano hacia su preciado juguete, la tonta puerta del tonto hospital se abrió de par en par.

Era Itachi, su hermano mayor, todo el enfundado en una cosa como bata celeste y el rostro cubierto por un barbijo.

Quitándose el cubre-boca, exhibió la mas grande sonrisa que hizo a Sasuke caer de bruces, lo que un tonto bebe podía generar.

Tenía tantas ganas de irse a su casa…

-Niña…-musito sin dejar de sonreír, los nuevos abuelos corrieron a abrazar y felicitar a su primogénito.

-¿Tu no me saludas hermanito?-el niño solo corrió la mirada inflando los cachetes.

-Perdónalo Itachi, esta molesto porque tuvo que despertarse de madrugada.

-Ya veo-dijo con burla observando con lujo de detalles el pijama de Tom y Jerry que el mas pequeño de los morenos llevaba. Cuando se dio cuenta, Sasuke estuvo a punto de gritarle cuando su hermano corrio hacia el alzándolo y golpeándole la cabeza.

-Eres un enojon, tonto hermanito.

-¡Ya! ¡Bajame, bajame tonto hermano!

-¡Alto ya los dos!

Itachi solo río soltando al niño que luchaba por acomodarse el pelo.

Entraron a la lujosa habitación donde un doctor y una enfermera hacían las ultimas revisiones a madre e hija para retirarse silenciosamente.

Se quedo muy cerca de la puerta esperando el momento apropiado para huir mientras sus padres rodeaban la cama donde una mujer de unos veinticinco años se encontraba recostada de lado.

Era Mieko, la esposa de su hermano.

Itachi se acerco y beso los cabellos rosados de su mujer, logrando que un cansado orbe jade lo mirara.

-Hola cariño-dijo con la voz de un ruiseñor. Sin perder su pose de niño enojado, miro disimuladamente la cara de bobo que su hermano traía mientras ayudaba a Mieko a sentarse, en otro momento se doblaría de la risa, pero arriesgarse al castigo de Fugaku o Mikoto no era algo muy inteligente.

Mieko extendió la frazada rosa que llevaba contra el pecho a su mama, Mikoto lloro de felicidad mientras trataba de articular.

-Felicidades, es hermosa.

Le dio el bebe a Fugaku que dejo escapar una pequeña lagrima de alegría.

Regreso a la niña con su madre.

-Felicitaciones Mieko-la chica se sonrojo al sentir la mano del hombre presionar su hombro en un gesto de cariño.

Ahora si que Sasuke quería gritar.

¿Que tenia la jodida mocosa que ponía a todos así?

¡Itachi lloraba! ¡Mama lloraba! ¡PAPA LLORABA!

Parecía el peor espectáculo del mundo y el solo quería irse a dormir.

-Sasuke…-musito colérica Mikoto.

¡Mierda! ¡Se dignaron a mirarlo!

Con el vello de la nuca erizado, se acerco la cama donde Mieko lo miraba con esa boba sonrisa.

Tenía esa misma cara el día que se caso con Itachi, cuando lo obligaron a pasearse en traje y llevar los anillos. Si, ese había sido el día mas tortuoso para el, un día entero tuvo que soportar las eternas baboseadas de su familia y la familia de ella.

Le dolían los cachetes de tantas veces que se los habían apretado.

Aun recordaba como ella lo había abrazado ahogándolo con sus pechos mientras le decía.

_-"·Lindo hermanito"·-_genial, la chica se parecía a su hermano cada día mas.

-¿Quieres conocer a tu sobrina, hermanito?

Dejando el pasado de lado, se paro de puntillas para acercarse a la bebe, pero frustrado, volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

Ella solo rio mientras le extendía la niña a sus brazos de diez años.

Con un brazo tomando la cabeza y el cuerpo con el otro, descubrió lo que se escondía en la manta rosada…

Pequeña y rellenita.

Blanca y angelical.

Rosada y perfecta.

**Perfecta**…

Sonrió mientras no paraba de repetirse.

_-"·Perfecta"·_

Pego su frente contra la suave y calida de ella, chocando sus narices y compartiendo el mismo oxigeno.

Cada aliento de la niña lo llenaba y hacia crecer algo en el que lo descolocaba y desdibujaba la realidad.

Eso era…

¿Amor?

Cerró los ojos tratando de guardar este momento, haciéndolo eterno, tomándolo como propio, su recuerdo, su sobrina…

**Suya**…

Una húmeda manita choco contra su mejilla obligándolo a mirar.

Grandes ojos verdes lo miran con curiosidad mientras lo examinaba con ambas manos.

-G… ¡Gah!

Sasuke estaba tan absorto en ella, en su cara de porcelana que poco le importo que ella apretara sus cachetes mientras gritaba ese monosílabo, como queriendo llamarlo.

El le sonrió provocando que la beba riera audiblemente.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke bebe, y soy tu tío.

La niña rio aun mas mientras hundía las uñas en el rostro de el.

En un movimiento casi imperceptible, ella lo estiro para poder morder su nariz con las encías.

Sasuke se sonrojo mientras la bebe mordía y succionaba su nariz provocándole tantas cosquillas que no se pudo contener.

-Je…de…détente…je…je…para, para Sakura.

Mieko rio mientras recibía a su hija de los brazos del niño.

-Debe tener hambre.

-Quizás…-musito sonrojado mientras se limpiaba la saliva de la nariz.

-Creo que le gustaste Sasuke, es la primera ves que abre los ojos.

El solo rio por lo bajo mientras ocultaba la mirada.

-¿Y los demás?

-Fueron a hablar con el doctor, quizás en unas horas podamos irnos.

Mieko observo a Sasuke y tenia ganas de reír, el niño era tan lindo que provocaba querer abrazarlo, pero como buen Uchiha odiaba que lo asfixiaran o que le dijeran lo lindo que era.

Realmente tenía un caracter orgulloso, tanto así que casi no se expresaba mucho con los demás, incluso con sus propios padres.

Y según lo que le dijeron ellos, Itachi era igual.

Pero ahí estaba, completamente encantado con su bebe, el la amaba y acababa de demostrarlo, solo por eso el corazón se le hincho de felicidad.

-Hace un momento la llamaste Sakura, ¿Te gusta ese nombre para ella?

De nuevo la niña volvió a reír.

-Es que…por su cabello me recordó a los árboles de cerezo.

-Entonces será Sakura, no puedo ganar en un dos contra uno-rio desatando la propia risa de Sasuke.

Sakura…

**Su Sakura**…

De repente la puerta se agito para dejar entrar al matrimonio Uchiha y a Itachi, los tres con rostros rozagantes y contentos, casi parecían no notar el hecho de que eran las 04:30 de la madrugada.

-Al parecer cariño tendremos que quedarnos hasta mañana en la tarde.

La mujer de cabellos rosados solo sonrió.

-¿Y díganme como va a llamarse la bebe?

Itachi miro a su esposa con rostro incrédulo.

_-"·Lo dejo en tus manos"·-_le contesto cuando hablaron de eso, y sinceramente ella no había pensado en ningún nombre.

Pero mirando a su niña y a Sasuke alternativamente, lo supo.

-Será Sakura, nuestro pequeño botón de cerezo.

-¡Me encanta!-vocifero Mikoto.

Tras unos minutos de charla, ellos ya estaban listos para irse.

Mientras sus padres se despedían de Itachi, el se acerco nuevamente a la cama.

-N…nos vemos, Mieko.

-Nos vemos Sasuke, si pudiera, te daría un beso.

En otros momentos se habria molestado o avergonzado, pro hoy se sentía como si flotara en un sueño.

Se acerco a la niña que ya se había quedado profundamente dormida, era la cosa mas dulce que el hubiera visto en su vida.

-Adiós Sakura-susurro besándole la frente.

Y mientras se alejaba, Itachi que estaba recargado sobre la puerta de la habitación, lo miro con esa cara burlona.

-Lo hiciste bien, tonto hermano.

-Adiós, hermanito.

Las débiles luces de las calles poco hacían por distraerlo, en su cabeza no podía dejar de ver ese pequeño ángel que lo había encantado.

Se recostó a lo largo del asiento trasero tratando de conciliar el sueño.

-Buenas noches, mi Sakura.

Susurro antes de cerrar los ojos, esperando que…quizás, los dioses le enviaran su saludo.


	2. Chapter 2

El cerezo crece 

Gritos, gritos y mas gritos…

Los jodidos mocosos no dejaban de empujarlo y de pasar llevándolo por delante como si fuera una bolsa de papas, malditos jodidos niños…

_-"·Lo hago por ella"·-_se repetía por décima ves, si no fuera por el hecho de que le rompería el corazón a su pequeña adorada, se subiría a su moto y apretaría el acelerador como si no hubiera mañana.

-¡Tu las traes!-grito un niño muy cerca de su oreja. Se giro para tratar de fulminarlo con la mirada solo par ver que ya había desaparecido junto con otros mocosos mas.

Dio un sorbo al vaso de jugo tratando de calmar la garganta de los mil y un insultos que quería proferir, pero calma Sasuke calma, es una fiesta infantil.

¡Puaj!

Hasta sonó como Mikoto…

Y cuando ese hilo de pensamiento paso por su mente, dirigió la vista a su madre, vestida de arriba a abajo con un disfraz de bailarina jugando con las niñas.

Se sacudió tratando de que el impacto de esa escena no le produjera un ACB o algo así.

-¿Oye hermanito, quieres mas pastel?

-Hmp.

-Te lo tomo como un si-Itachi puso frente a el esa cosa de cobertura rosada llena de cerezas por todos lados que el llamaba pastel.

Se paseaba de un lado a otro con la bandeja ofreciendo eso a los mocosos y a algunos padres que estaban por ahí.

Más bien gente aburrida que no tenía nada que hacer en un viernes por la tarde. Mieko se la pasaba de aquí para haya repartiendo la comida y refrescos para ese grupo de tristes ancianos. El por su parte estaba más que cómodo en su mesa donde solo las decoraciones infantiles lo acompañaban.

Fugaku había tenido que hacer un viaje hacia la India y prometió estar allí para las 3.

Eran mas de las 5 y nada de Fugaku Uchiha, ese era de los motivos por los que estaba solo, Mikoto estaba demasiado molesta como para estar ahí y acumular mal humor por el, prefirió ir a divertir a los niños.

Normalmente la soledad le sentaba más que bien, pero el adolescente de quince años ya estaba más que muerto del aburrimiento.

Se levanto con la intención de buscarse algo mas interesante que hacer hasta que se cruzo con una agitada pelirosa que cargaba una bandeja de comida entre las manos.

-¿Sasuke podrías hacerme un favor?

-¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

-No, no hace falta. Busca a Sakura, ya va a ser hora de romper la piñata y no tengo idea de donde se metió esa niña.

-Claro.

Ella le sonrió suavemente para luego seguir con su camino.

En pocos minutos se encontró en la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes de la casa. Desde el otro lado podía escuchar el alboroto y los pasos de la niña tratando de ocultarse.

-Me pregunto ¿Que abra tras esta puerta?

Abrió lentamente la puerta observando, sobre la cama, un revoltijo de papeles, juguetes y ropa que seguro eran los regalos que Mieko había escondido ahí pensando que Sakura nunca los encontraría, pero su sobrina era mas lista.

Sin hacer ruido se ubico a un costado del enorme armario de puertas corredizas que cubría una cara completa de la habitación.

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando una pequeña cabecita rosada se asomo con timidez.

-¡Buuuuuuuh!

-¡KYAAAA!

Sakura cayo de bruces dentro del armario mientras su tío reía.

-No quise asustarte.

-¡Jum! No me asuste, solo me sorprendí-dijo de repente incorporándose del piso, cruzando los brazos e inflando los cachetes, Sasuke sonrió embelezado.

-¿Que hacías aquí Sakura?-no respondió, solo se sonrojo y evito mirarlo-Sabes que no se lo contare a tu mama, será nuestro secreto.

El rostro de ella se ilumino y prácticamente lo arrastro dentro del armario. Sasuke tuvo que sentarse para así no tropezar en la oscuridad hasta que una pequeña luz rosada lo ilumino todo.

Sakura que estaba sentada en frente de el, expuso una hermosa lámpara de cristal en forma de carrusel.

El pequeño objeto emanaba una luz rosada que proyectaba las más graciosas sombras a través de los caballos de cristal. Y cuando estos empezaban girar, una suave melodía sonaba, tan sutil que parecía un susurro pero tan dulce que relajaba hasta lo más hondo del subconsciente.

Sasuke cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por esa melodía que lo hacia flotar lejos, muy lejos de allí.

Fue entonces cuando vio a Sakura…

La luz hacia un juego perfecto con el vestido y su cabello rosa, que caía lacio sobre su cara de porcelana.

Ella lo miro con esos grandes y curiosos ojos jade.

¡Como amaba que lo mirara!

Parecía que no había nada mas que el en ella.

Ni Itachi ni Mieko, solo el…

La tomo por la nuca y pego sus frentes, compartiendo el mismo oxigeno, sintiéndola suya tanto como podía.

Sakura sintió el cosquilleo del respirar en los labios, tímidamente lo miro…

Con los ojos cerrados, tenia la expresión mas serena que hubiera visto, parecía feliz tan solo con su simple presencia. Eso hizo dar vueltas a su corazón, Sasuke era la persona que mas amaba Sakura y cada vez que estaba con el, no quería que se separaran.

_-"·Tio Sasuke"·-_penso antes de cortar los pocos milímetros que los separaban.

Sasuke abrió los ojos al sentir la presión de unos suaves labios sobre los suyos.

Sakura…

Su Sakura…

**Lo estaba besando**…

Se alejo tan rápido que le tomo un par de segundos a la niña darse cuenta.

-¿Por…porque hiciste eso, Sakura?

-¿Te enojaste con Sakura tío?-susurro con los ojos llorosos.

Quería estar enojado, molesto, pero no podía, no podía enojarse con su ángel.

-No estoy enojado, solo sorprendido, ¿Donde aprendiste eso?

-Es que…mis papas lo hacen todo el tiempo y cuando le pregunte a mama, me dijo que eso solo debe hacerse con la persona que amas, y Sakura ama mucho a su tío Sasuke.

_-"·Tonta Sakura ¡Tonta!"·-_no paraba de repetirse a si misma, tenia tanto miedo de que su tío la odiara por lo que hizo que estaba al punto del llanto.

Pero el no contesto…

El no le grito…

El no la castigo…

Solo salio en silencio del armario…

Se quedo observando la luz rosada con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y las lagrimas adornando sus mejillas…

Su tío Sasuke…

**La odiaba**…

No, no podía permitirlo, no podía dejar que la odiara, no quería perderlo.

-¡Tío!-grito con su voz chillona saliendo del armario.

Llevo la yema de los dedos a sus labios, sintiendo la inocencia de Sakura impregnada en ellos.

Hermosa…

Frágil…

_-"· ¡Que estoy pensando!"·-_se dijo a si mismo abriendo el grifo y empapándose la cara, tratando de calmar las lascivas maquinaciones de su cabeza.

Deteniéndose en el espejo, miro la cara extremadamente pálida que traía. Se paso las manos por la cara y cuando estuvo por secarlas en el pantalón, vio allí, ese bulto que asomaba delator…

Ahí estaba, claro como el agua, debajo de la tela de los vaqueros, su erección que ya goteaba y dolía por ella…

_-·"No…·"_

No podía ser…

¡No podía excitarse por el beso de una niñita!

¡Sakura tenia cinco años!

¡Era su sobrina!

¿Que clase de juego perverso le jugaba su subconsciente?

Se tomo la entrepierna logrando que una reacción eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo y lo hiciera temblar…

No lo estaba imaginando, estaba excitado…

**Por su sobrina**…

Intento bajar la erección con cualquier imagen desagradable que hubiera visto, pero solo podía sentir los labios de Sakura sobre los suyos y el aroma a cerezos que emanaba su cuerpo de niña.

Deseaba tanto tenerla, estrecharla contra sus brazos, sentirla debajo de el…

**Sentir su interior**…

¡Basta! ¡Basta!

Le gritaba una vocecilla en el fondo de su cabeza, esa voz que siempre te dice que hagas lo correcto, que te alejes de los problemas, esa misma voz se agitaba y suplicaba porque Sasuke volviera a la razón.

No lo hizo.

Se bajo los pantalones y expuso su miembro, masajeándolo suavemente, podía sentir como esa molesta voz se callaba cada ves mas hasta ser solo un eco ininteligible ante su lujuria.

-Sakura-pronuncio con una vos ronca, gutural, que salio desde lo más profundo en su garganta.

-¡Tío!-incluso superando su reacción, ella ya se había metido al baño con el tan rápido que se golpeo con su erección.

Sasuke casi acabo entre las hebras rosas de Sakura, pero tuvo el suficiente autocontrol para poder agacharse y evitar que ella viera "eso" de el.

-Auch-susurro restregándose la frente-¿Con que me golpe?

Sasuke suspiro aliviado, no lo había visto.

-¡Sakura! ¿Porque no tocas antes de entrar?

-Perdón tío, pero quería hablarte… ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor no te enojes con Sakura! ¡Sakura ama demasiado a su tío y promete no volverlo a hacer!

Las lagrimas la cubrían mientras terminaba su suplica y hacia pequeños pucheros. El sonrió con dulzura.

-No estoy enojado contigo mi Sakura, Te Amo. Jamás me molestaría nada de ti-dijo mientras la abrazaba. Sakura lo abrazo tanto como pudo y volvió a mirarlo con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Gracias Tío! Te prometo que nunca volveré a hacer eso.

Sasuke solo sonrió de lado, tomando el rostro de ella entre sus fuertes manos.

-Tu puedes hacer lo que quieras Sakura, yo nunca te lo prohibiré-y concluida la oración, esta vez, fue el quien la beso cubriendo los labios de ella con los suyos en un compás suave y sin apuros, no quería asustarla.

Sakura se sintió desequilibrada y mareada de repente.

Ahora entendía porque sus papas lo hacían todo el tiempo, había algo tan raro y especial en esto, que no quería alejarse nunca de su amado Tío Sasuke.

Casi cae al piso cuando sintió algo grande y húmedo entrar en su boca, algo que abarcaba todo el espacio allí y lograba ahogarla.

Se movía magistralmente, agitándola más y más, logrando que las piernas le temblaran y amenazaran con abandonarla.

La entrepierna de Sasuke se sacudió sin remedio al sentir la cavidad bucal de Sakura con la lengua.

Tímida, temblorosa y anhelante, eso era su Sakura ahora.

En el momento en que quiso aumentar la velocidad del beso, ella emitió un débil quejido que lo asusto y lo obligo a alejarse.

-¿Te lastime?-dijo automáticamente odiándose a si mismo.

-No…no podía respirar-respondió bajando la cabeza. Sasuke suspiro aliviado, para luego darse cuenta de que Sakura tenía la cabeza gacha, mirando algo muy fijamente.

-Sa…Sakura.

-Tío… ¿Que es eso?

**OMG es mi primer historia en el fanfiction y estoy muy emocionada :D demore un mes en aprender a usarla ñ.ñ pido disculpas por la demora pero mi internet andaba mal :S a partir de ahora la historia se actualizara cada diez días n.n gracias por los reviews!**

**TinaSanchez: tierna por ahora ¬w¬ si luego de leer este cap no me crees una dañada mental me encantara seguir leyendo tus buenos deseos ^^**

**Anikar: Gracias! :D mi sueño es ser escritora algún dia x3**

**Humpty Dumpty Dhu: ¿Qué es el disclaimer? D: como ya aclare aun se me dificulta usar esta pagina :S es muy complicada para mi débil mente mortal (?)**

**CardcaptorUchiha: Gracias :DD amo escribir esta historia n.n**


	3. Chapter 3

**Había pensado en muchas cosas al escribir en este espacio, pero solo puedo decir… ¡We are canon! Fuck yeah!**

El cerezo y yo

La presiono contra su pecho con una mano y con la otra subió el cierre de sus pantalones, evitando que volviera a mirar donde su cuerpo no seguía sus ordenes. Se incorporo del suelo con Sakura en brazos, esos pequeños ojos verdes lo miraban con ternura y un destello de curiosidad.

Le corrió el cabello que caía sobre su cara y tuvo la mejor vista de ella…

Rostro ovalado, labios rosados y tentadores, grandes ojos del color de la vida misma, piel blanca y aterciopelada. Sonrió embobado en ella, podía quedarse toda una vida mirándola y una eternidad amándola.

Una ola de deseo volvió a recorrerlo, aumentando su agitación por ella. La más básica necesidad de autosatisfacción le pedía a gritos que tomara a la niña y se montara en su frágil cuerpo, acabando con la dolorosa agonía de su entrepierna.

Apretó una firme nalga por debajo de la falda del vestido y descanso su cabeza en el pecho de Sakura. Sus latidos eran acompasados y constantes, haciéndole saber que no estaba incomoda con el manoseo.

El pecho subía y bajaba con tranquilidad mientras de su piel emanaba un calor tan reconfortante y acogedor que lograba domar a la bestia en su interior. Los suaves gemidos que ella daba al respirar era la melodía más perfecta que pudiera haber escuchado.

Las viejas ataduras yacían en una parte muy obscura de su subconsciente, ahora, regia en el una nueva lógica, una nueva resolución. Y ninguna línea sanguínea lo detendría…

**Sakura era suya…**

**Y de nadie mas… **

-Tío, ¿Pasa algo?

-No…nada-dijo alejándose de ella y dejándola en el suelo.

Solo allí, comprendía las diferencias entre ellos.

-Vamos, tus papas te necesitan Sakura.

El rostro de la niña se enrojeció mientras miraba al piso como un perro regañado.

-Es que…

-Tu mama se molestara si sabe que abriste los regalos, ¿Verdad?

Bajo aun mas la cabeza, como esperando un castigo de su parte.

Llevo una mano a su cabeza y acaricio los cabellos rosados, llevándose la graciosa expresión de sorpresa de ella.

-Vamos, debemos arreglar esos regalos para que nadie se de cuenta.

Su rostro se ilumino mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en ella.

-¡Eres el mejor Tío!

¿En que asunto se había metido?

Mientras miraba la pila de regalos, papeles de brillantes colores, cintas y moños de envolver y demás chucherias rosas, no podía creer que su buena acción del año implicaba cosas tontas de niñas.

Una parte de el quería huir y dejar a Sakura en el problema en el que se había metido, pero una promesa es una promesa.

**Ya recibiría su retribución…**

-Tío…

-¿Que…Sakura?-dijo al filo de su paciencia.

-Ese papel no es de ese regalo.

-¿Y ahora es que me lo dices?

Era como el quinto o sexto regalo que arreglaba, y como cuando empezó…

O no era el papel adecuado…

O estaba mal envuelto…

O la cinta no se ataba así…

¡Blah, blah!

Aunque todavía era una niña ya parecía tener las características innatas de una mujer.

Y cuando ya creía que moría entre tanta porquería rosa, el regalo Nº 38 ya estaba envuelto y perfecto, tal y como lo habían traído.

-¡Uff! No queda nada.

-Aun queda esto tío-inclinándose hacia el ropero, Sakura saco la caja musical de cristal que le había llamado la atención minutos atrás.

Rodó los dedos sobre las sienes, sintiendo como las venas de su cerebro estallarían allí mismo.

-¿Y donde va eso?

-Allá.

Señalo con su pequeño dedito debajo de la cama, encontró muy al fondo una enorme caja rosada con la inscripción:

"_Para Sakura. De Papa y Mama"_

Silbo por lo bajo al ver que en el fondo de la caja marcaba "Swarotzky", seguro que no les salio nada barato.

Sin perder otro minuto, guardo delicadamente el mini-carrusel y lo dejo justo donde lo encontró, sonrió para si mismo, ni el ojo mas experto se daría cuenta de la travesura de Sakura.

-Ahora vamos, antes de que tu mama nos encuentre aquí.

El le dedico una media sonrisa y extendió su fuerte mano a las delicadas y pequeñas de ella.

Sasuke caminaba tranquilamente, sin apuros. Sakura daba pequeños saltitos y tarareaba canciones ininteligibles que solo su mente de cinco años podía descifrar.

Aun con todas sus diferencias y contrariedades, iban de la mano por los pasillos de la casa, encerrados en su propia burbuja.

El adolescente observo a su sobrina que no dejaba de canturrear algo en voz baja, sonrió aun más con esa imagen perfecta de ella.

La niña Sakura, su niña Sakura.

¿Cuanto estaría dispuesto a tomar de ella?

Esa pregunta lo hizo estremecer, hundiéndolo en la duda y la fascinación.

¿Que era lo que Sakura podía entregarle voluntariamente?

¿Que cosas tendría que quitarle?

Una palabra bailaba al filo de su garganta, seductora y traviesa en escapar de sus labios, no quería decirlo, pero sabia que tarde o temprano, eso le pertenecería. Casi se sintió abandonado cuando se separo de el, cortando la unión.

Dirigió su vista al frente y noto con recelo que corría hacia Itachi y Mieko, ambos besaban y abrazaban a su hija. Como nunca los celos ardieron vividamente en el.

Eran sus padres, pero no eran sus dueños. El era el dueño de Sakura.

Lo tomo por sorpresa ver acercarse a Fugaku, tenía en los brazos un enorme oso panda que suponía para quien era. Sakura corrio hacia el y lo abrazo, quizás mas al peluche que al abuelo, pero eso no hizo menos el amor que el Uchiha mayor sentía.

A el se unió una furica Mikoto, que si no fuera porque había niños presentes, pondría en su lugar a su esposo.

-¡Tío ven!-gritaba Sakura mientras lo llamaba con la mano. Sonrió triunfante al resto de su familia, sintiéndose superior a ellos, Sasuke siempre seria el primero en el corazón de ella.

La tomo entre sus fuertes brazos, aferrándola en un abrazo.

-Creí que nunca vendrían ustedes dos-soltó Mieko acercándose a ellos-No te habrás metido en ningún problema ¿Verdad Sakura?

Ella miro a Sasuke y le dedico una sonrisa traviesa.

-Claro que no mami.

-¿Sasuke?

-Por supuesto que no Mieko, Sakura es un ángel.

_-"·Mi ángel"·_

Pensó inconscientemente.

-¡Muy bien niños es hora de la piñata!

Gritaba Itachi desde el otro lado, Sakura chillo de emoción y prácticamente se escabullo de sus brazos hacia donde estaba su papa.

-Hey Sasuke-lo llamo la mujer, el solo la miro por el rabillo del ojo-seguro que no hubo ningún problema con Sakura allí dentro ¿Verdad?

-Claro que no Mieko, ella es toda una señorita.

Al otro día…

Casa de los Uchiha

15:45 pm

-Sas…Sasuke-kun.

Sus gemidos ahogaban cada esquina de la habitación pero poco hacían por apagar el fuego dentro de el. Sujeto la espesa cabellera castaña y profundizo la penetración tanto como los sugerentes muslos de la adolescente se lo permitían.

-Di mi nombre-mascullo contra su oído. La cama golpeaba furiosamente la pared que parecía que podía partirse por la mitad.

Pero quien estaba mas cerca a romperse era la chica debajo, el pene de Sasuke abarcaba cada espacio dentro de ella y la ahogaba en furia y placer.

-Emm…Sas…su…ke.

-Grita como la perra que eres, aúlla mi nombre.

La cabeza le daba vueltas entre el dolor de su cabello jaloneado y la fiesta que se daba en su parte baja.

No podía aguantar más…

-¡SASUKE-KUUUN!-grito sin poder contenerse mientras las paredes vaginales se cerraban.

Cuando la chica ya estaba por los vestigios de su tercer orgasmo, Sasuke ni siquiera sentía que sus fuerzas lo abandonaran o mermaran un poco.

En un gruñido furioso giro a su compañera de secundaria Chiyo, para dejarla de frente a el, y separándole las piernas tanto como pudo, volvió a entrar hasta el fondo en ella.

Ella volvió a chillar de placer al sentirlo nuevamente dentro.

Y mientras su acompañante se perdía en cada deliciosa estocada, la imagen de Sakura no abandonaba su cabeza.

Casi podía sentir que cada curva que recorría era suya, que esos ojos cegados de placer eran suyos, que aquel interior húmedo y apretado era el de ella y de ninguna otra.

-Sakura-susurro entre los pechos de Chiyo.

-¡Ring!

Escucho desde la mesa de luz junto a la cama. Con pesadez detuvo el frenético movimiento y tomo el celular para ver quien lo interrumpía en plena sesión.

Era Itachi.

Entre señas le indico a la chica que se callara mientras atendía la llamada.

-Hola.

-Sasuke, ¿Estas ocupado?-dio una mirada despectiva al bulto debajo de el.

-No, papa esta en la empresa y mama se fue de compras. ¿Por?

-Mieko y yo saldremos y regresaremos mañana en la mañana.

-¿Y?

-La niñera que contratamos para estos casos no puede quedarse con Sakura y Mieko no quiere dejarla con un desconocido así que nos preguntamos… ¿Podrías quedarte con Sakura hasta mañana?

Una sonrisa lasciva se dibujo en su rostro surcado por finas gotas de sudor.

-Claro, no ahí problema.

Trato de sonar lo más tranquilo que podía, pero por dentro, se agitaba de la emoción.

**Ando un poco desvelada e.e contestare los próximos comentarios! Actualización hoy a la tarde (hora local) para compensar la falta de tiempo x3 los amo lectores!**


End file.
